


my heart's a stereo.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Inspired by DoS Forums, Inspired by Fanfiction, Meet-Cute? more like, Meet-Death, Other, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Soulmates Have Their Own Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "Do you hear that?" Shikako whispers, eyes getting hazy as she listens to the ringing in her ears.It sounds like a song.Shikako finds her soulmate during a mission. They should have known better.(Set during the Gelel Arc.)
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Gelel, Nara Shikako & Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikako & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 262
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	my heart's a stereo.

**Author's Note:**

> i just lurked on the DoS forums for a long time bc i never knew how to comment on there and this little drabble has been sitting in my folder for Years. might as well post it now.
> 
> inspired by that time everyone talked about soulmates, particularly that part where everyone had a special song that's incomplete, only their soulmate knows the next lyrics but Shikako Knows them bc they were songs from her world.

"Do you hear that?" Shikako whispers, eyes getting hazy as she listens to the ringing in her ears.

It sounds like a song.

"Eh? Hear what, Shikako?" Naruto looks around in confusion but Shikamaru pauses and takes a look at his sister.

She begins to hum.

It's not like the other songs that she's sung, not like the many times she'd sing their hearts and continue as if it wasn't meant to be a duet.

She hums and pauses, eyelids drooping shut, possibly to listen before humming once more.

Shikamaru takes a second to breathe.

"You- your soulmate is near." It's supposed to be a _good_ thing, should have left him relieved to know that his sister did have someone in this world. ~~That she wasn't doomed to listen and sing something that was never hers.~~

But they're on a mission, in an abandoned village and something is off.

How could she have heard?

Something wasn't right.

"Come on." He reaches out and thankfully, Shikako jolts and comes back, blinking a little too rapidly but she's aware.

"Something is amiss here, we need to get intel on the situation." Like this, his sister nods and she's focused, or at least, trying to.

"Don't worry Shikako!" Naruto grins, bright like the sun, his words a damning oath but none of them knew, not yet.

"Once we've found out what's happening, we'll find your soulmate!"

* * *

They do find her soulmate.

Shikamaru eyes the sword stabbing through, hears her flood the song into their ears, resonating through her bleeding heart.

_'Of course.'_ He thinks with exasperation despite feeling the world tip and awaken, thinks as he tries to get his sister back.

_'Of course, her soulmate would be some ancient god.'_

When she returns with a mark, a mark of her soulmate, of Gelel, her heart that bled, had mended and with a gift of something _new—_

Shikako listens to the song that hums beneath her skin, a soft coaxing melody that tells her it's there.

It sings and she joins the duet of a cosmic reckoning she barely understands.

_"We were **stars."**_ She tells them, though she doesn't really know why.

She remembers the call.

She remembers her answer.

What she doesn't remember is this:

~~_("Won't you come with me? Let's dream_ ~~ _~~of~~ ~~the~~ ~~dying~~ ~~sun~~ ~~and~~ ~~the b~~ ~~urning stars,~~ ~~singing~~ ~~our~~ ~~song~~ ~~of li~~ ~~fe~~ ~~after~~ ~~death~~ ~~and~~ ~~dream~~ ~~of~~ ~~the~~ ~~new~~ ~~beginning,~~ ** ~~dream~~ ~~of~~ ~~sunshine~~ ~~and~~ ~~starlight,~~** ~~singing~~ ~~our~~ ~~song~~ ~~for~~ ~~the~~ ~~first,~~ ~~the~~ ~~last~~ ~~and t~~ ~~hrough~~ ~~the c~~ ~~ycle~~ ~~of~~ ~~what~~ ~~is~~ ~~and~~ ~~what~~ ~~isn't."~~_

_"They call for me, you have my heart song but I d_ _o not belong. It's not my time, not yet. Not until I say so."_

~~_"Time is but an endless, meaningless effort to count the days_ _that never really go by, you don't need time if you come with me, with me there's only the waking world and the shifting changes of **us."**_~~

_"They call for me. I_ _will always answer their call. Not yet. Some day but not yet."_

~~_"Is that your will?"_ ~~

_"Yes."_

_**'Give me back my sister!'** _

~~_"Oh? You would fight a_ ~~ **_~~god~~ _ ** _~~to br~~_ _ ~~~~ ~~ing~~ ~~her~~ ~~back?"~~ _

_**'Yes! Give. Her. Back!'** _

~~_"Then, it is done. One day, I'll call–"_ ~~

_"And one day, I'll answer."_

_~~"But~~ ~~not~~ ~~yet."~~ _

_"Not yet, no."_

_~~"You~~ ~~have~~ ~~my song~~ ~~tucked~~ ~~into~~ ~~your~~ ~~heart.~~ ~~Have~~ ~~my own~~ ~~as~~ ~~well,~~ ~~young~~ ~~god.")~~ _

When she holds the Stone it's cold in her hands but the song gets a little louder and she's wondering how this piece could be left inside her.

_~~"You~~ ~~have~~ ~~my~~ ~~song tu~~_ _ ~~cked~~ ~~into yo~~ ~~ur~~ ~~heart.~~ ~~Have~~ ~~my own~~ _ ~~_as well,_~~ **_~~ყơųŋɠ~~_ _ ~~ɠơɖ.~~_ _ ~~ɧą۷ɛ~~_ _ ~~ɱყ~~_ _ ~~ɧɛąγɬ~~_ _ ~~ąŋɖ~~_ _ ~~ιɛɬ~~_ _ ~~ıɬ~~_ _ ~~ʂɧơщ~~_ _ ~~ყơų~~_ _~~ɧơщ~~_ _ ~~ɬơ~~_ _ ~~ɱɛŋɖ~~_ _ ~~щıɬɧ~~_ _ ~~ɬɧɛ~~_ _ ~~щơγιɖ."~~_**


End file.
